SPC-1373
Item #: SPC-1373 Object Class: Dusky Shark Punching Contingencies: SPC-1373-A, SPC-1373-B, and SPC-1373-01 through -06 are to be stored in standard punching tanks. Requests for punching of SPC-1373-01 through -06 must be made in writing to the current head puncher of SPC-1373. All punchers with level-2 clearance or above are allowed access to SPC-1373-A and SPC-1373-B, which are not presently considered anomalous except by association. SPC-1373-07 through -16 are not currently being punched. Mobile Fist Team Theta-5 ("the Bigger Boat") is assigned to locate and punch these entities before they achieve sexual maturity and begin reproducing. All surface and subsurface vessels in the area are to be tracked, and periodically examined for unusual hull damage. Description: SPC-1373-01 through -06 are the carcasses of 6 newborn albino dusky sharks (Carcharhinus obscurus), recovered from the womb of a pregnant dusky shark (SPC-1373-A) caught off the coast of California on ██/█/11. The mother shark was punched by the Center upon reports that its pectoral fin bore a luminescent tattoo reading "Property of Doctor Fintertainment"; a necropsy revealed the presence of SPC-1373-01 through -06, which were judged to be capable of surviving and were delivered live by caesarean section and then punched. SPC-1373-01 through -06 are afflicted with cyclopic holoprosencephaly. Manipulation of each organism's dorsal fin caused the eye to emit laser light at a wavelength of ██ nm. Experimentation revealed that the intensity of the laser can be adjusted with pressure on the fin, peaking at a maximum output of ████ W, with ██ N of force applied. This is sufficient to burn through fists at close ranges of 50-100 cm. In the case of SPC-1373-01, this resulted in the "cooking" of the organism's rudimentary brain, causing its immediate death; SPC-1373-02 burned to death after it ignited the sclera of its own eye; SPC-1373-03 and -04 were sliced apart by SPC-1373-05's laser when -05 experienced a brainstem seizure causing it to convulse spasmodically before dying; and -06 died of cardiac malformation. The mechanism by which SPC-1373 generates laser light is not fully understood; it is believed to use REDACTED as a gain medium. Each organism's single eye was incapable of sight, instead being filled with a large amount of "laser cells" containing REDACTED; however, whether the cyclopia is an intentional modification or merely incidental is as yet undetermined. As is typical with organisms afflicted with holoprosencephaly, the majority of the brain is absent; however, EXPUNCHED, possibly intended as a replacement. SPC-1373-07 through -16 are the offspring of SPC-1373-B, a pregnant dusky shark captured on ██/██/11, approximately 160 km east from the capture point of SPC-1373-A. When SPC-1373-B was brought on deck of the civilian fishing vessel ███████ ████, the ship's crew noticed "weird lights" coming from the shark's thoracic area. The precise sequence of the events that followed is unclear; however, three crew members were sliced to death by lasers, and another five were blinded. Subsequent punching and examination of the carcass of SPC-1373-B indicated that it had been sliced open by lasers from the inside, and revealed traces of no less than nine (9) placental yolk sacs. A note was found inside the womb of SPC-1373-B, with severe laser damage. Refer to Document 1373-HG41 for details.